Blitz
by AbigailWritesStuff
Summary: Weiss Schnee is going to university as something to bide the time until she inherits her grandfather's business. Her roommate is boisterous and annoying and kinda cute. Will Weiss and Yang get over their differences? Freezerburn/later on, Ladybug
1. Welcome to Beacon University

Weiss Schnee was ready to make her mark on the world. Well, more than she already had by being the heiress of an international entertainment company. She'd own it all once she graduated from university. It was a daunting prospect, to be sure, but she'd been prepared by various tutors in the science of business. At this point in her education, getting a degree in Business seemed almost a trifle.

Her driver unloaded her bags from the trunk of the limo. Most of her possessions were already in her room, having been sent ahead weeks ago. These bags were mostly for accessories and makeup.

"That'll be all, Clarence." She dismissed her driver.

"My name is Clay." He weakly protested. She pretended not to hear him. With both her bags on one arm, she surveyed her new kingdom. The campus grounds were full of stalls from various clubs and groups.

 _Peasants, the lot of them. They have to pester everyone for the slightest amount of attention._ Secure in her belief that she was the best person on campus, she started to walk to her dorm hall. People cleared the way when they saw her coming.

"Oh shit, is that her?" A group of guys asked each other. Weiss fixed them with a hard look. They shut up. She laughed to herself. She was Weiss freaking Schnee. She was the heiress to billions of dollars. She was-

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!"

She was flat on her face. The person who'd crashed into her offered a hand to help her up. Weiss smacked it away and stood on her own. She grimaced when she saw dirt on her skirt. That was not gonna come out easily.

"Are you okay?" The person asked. Weiss turned to glare at them, but stopped. The woman standing before her had waist-length blonde hair, lilac eyes, and a concerned frown. She was wearing a duster on top of a tank top and short shorts. And she was gorgeous. Weiss felt the inclination to let her jaw drop.

"Yes I am, no thanks to you. Watch where you're going!" Weiss composed herself, dusting off her makeup bag.

"Sorry again. My sister's racing me across campus." A young woman, clad all in red sped past them.

"See you at the finish line, loser!" She yelled at the blonde.

"Shit! Sorry again for that. See you around!" The woman ran after her sister.

"Hopefully not!" Weiss yells after her. _But I wouldn't object if you did. Hot damn._

...

Weiss fumbled with the room key. It wasn't getting in the lock correctly. She slammed it in with the ball of her hand, and got only a throbbing pain for it.

"You need help?" A young woman in a beret and a fashionable brown coat sidled up to Weiss and put her back to the wall.

"Uh, no, I got it."

"Sure you do." The woman pushed Weiss aside, and somehow opened the door. "It's always hard for the fish in the first few weeks. I'm the RA. Name's Coco, and you don't need to introduce yourself. Just know that you won't get any special treatment from me, and if I hear about you using your status to influence people, we're gonna have problems. You understand me?"

Weiss wanted to retort but there was something about the woman that made the idea seem foolish. She hung her head.

"Understood."

"Great! Welcome to Miles Hall. You should fit in wonderfully. Who's your roomie?"

"Um, a Ms. Yang Xiao Long, I think."

"Oh! I met her at orientation this morning. She's great. Anyways, I think those guys down there are starting a TP war, so I have to take care of that. See ya." Coco strode toward a blue-haired man, and his bare-chested friend and took their rolls of TP. They seemed sufficiently coddled even before she whacked them with the rolls. Weiss smirked. Maybe she and Coco would get along after all. She opened the door to her room. Yang had apparently already been here. Orange and black clothing was strewn across one of the beds. Weiss spotted her bags and trunks on the other side of the room. She set herself to unpacking all of her stuff. In one bag, all she found was her underwear and bras. She set it aside. She found the bag full of sheets and pillowcases, and made up her bed. The door opened, and Weiss heard a woman roar in pain.

"Ruby, THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT! Oh sorry, Coco, my sister's just a pain in the ass." The door shut. Weiss turned to face her new roommate.

"Holy shit."

"Agreed. So I take it that you're Yang?"

"And you're Weiss freaking Schnee. Oh my God, I'm so sorry for earlier."

"Whatever. Just don't bother me for the whole year and we'll get along just fine." Weiss told the blonde woman bluntly. She unpacked more bags. _Holy shit, I'm gonna have some sweet eye candy here. Hopefully all the girls are as cute as her._

Weiss looked at Yang out of the corner of her eye. She saw the blonde bend over. _Oh my god, that ass will be my end._ Weiss whimpered a little.

"Are you okay?" Yang straightened up.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I… never mind."

Yang turned back to her bed and Weiss continued to check her out. _Shit, her rack is insane. I'm paltry in comparison. Okay, my breasts actually are paltry but that's beside the point. I could be smothered by hers._

She found her shirts and skirts in a couple of bags, and placed them neatly in the dresser opposite from her bed.

"Should we set up our roommate rules?" Yang asked. Weiss stared at her.

"What?"

"Roommate rules. Like curfew or noise level or bans on potential future boyfriends. Or girlfriends, if you want."

"Oh. Um, stay quiet and don't touch my stuff. Keep your partners out of the room. I don't want bodily fluids everywhere. So that also goes for masturbation." Weiss saw Yang's cheeks redden.

"Um...I wasn't gonna...yeah, okay. I really am sorry for earlier."

"You're forgiven. Just don't do it again."

"Yes, ma'am!" Yang saluted. _Maybe this will work?_


	2. A Coach

Yang wandered around the campus, looking for her friends from Signal High. Quite a few had decided to go on to Beacon, instead of one of the other prestigious universities. Yang found her way to the cafeteria, where she was totally gonna be spending a lot of time. Food was amazing. She waved to Nora and Ren, whom on first sight, seemed like the world's most mismatched pair, but were truly the closest couple that Yang had ever known. Growing up together tended to do that. They smiled at her. At the far end of the cafeteria was a stand proclaiming 'Vegans are better than savages!". Yang's lip curled. It was one thing to have an alternative diet, and quite another to decry every other diet, and try to force your own on everyone. That was really uncool. Yang liked eating meat, and she wasn't likely to give it up anytime soon. A tall green-haired dude was arguing with the women at the stand, and appeared to be winning. Yang chuckled to herself. Her stomach rumbled.

"Good timing." She said. The line up for food started towards the entrance, so she made her way to the back. In front of her were stereotypical frat bros: Roided out, obnoxious, and smarmy. One of them, a scrawny guy with a blue mohawk checked her out. She gave him a hard look. It meant something along the lines of 'Fuck off.'. The guy turned away instantly. The line moved slowly, so it was a few minutes before Yang even got a tray with cutlery. Ten minutes later, and her tray was covered with egg rolls, bacon and mushrooms. She balanced a bowl of ramen on the side. Nora waved her over, and she took a seat on the bench across from them.

"YAAAAAAANG." Nora cheered.

"Sup." Ren greeted.

"Hey guys, how's your first day going?" Yang took a huge bite out of an egg roll, and swallowed it whole.

"My roommate is a total idiot." Ren said.

"Mine's kinda cool, but she doesn't talk much." Nora stole some bacon from Yang.

"What about you, Yang? What's your roommate like?" Ren took the bacon away from Nora and gave it back to Yang, who chomped on it happily.

"My roommate is Weiss freaking Schnee. Yes, _that_ Schnee."

"April Fool's was five months ago, you ass!" Nora scolded Yang.

"I'm not kidding, though. My roommate is actually Weiss Schnee. And she's freaking cute."

"I detect no signs of falsehood. You're gonna have an interesting year, Yang." Ren said.

" _How_ cute exactly?" Nora questioned.

"Extremely. Her skin is flawless, and she's got the most adorable voice. A little bitchy, sure, but I'm willing to bet she could be a good friend eventually."

"I bet you wanna be a little more than a friend, eh, Yang?" Nora winked.

"Oh, shut up." Yang grinned. She slugged back her ramen, and coughed when a bit of broth went down her trachea.

"Would that be her over there? Face like she's got shit under her nose? White hair?" Ren pointed towards the entrance of the caf.

"Probably." Yang turned to look. Weiss was surveying the room with an air of distaste. People got out of her way as she walked toward the front of the line-up for food.

"I don't like her." Nora said. Yang turned back to her friends.

"Yeahhhh, I hope she lays off the bitchiness." Yang said.

"NO, YOU DUNCE. I SAID LIGHT ON THE SALAD."

"How's that hope going for you, Yang?" Ren smirked.

"You're a dick."

"Oooh! My roommate is over there! Come on, Yang, let's go talk to her!" Nora jumped up.

"Tall, red hair, athletic. Kinda hot in a gym rat way. Like you." Ren pointed.

"I appreciate the compliment." Yang looked over. Nora was hopping around the aforementioned woman. And Yang recognised her.

"Holy shit! That's Pyrrha Nikos! She was one of the world's best amateur boxers a few years ago!"

" _Was?_ Did she stop or something?"

"Yeah. As far as I know, she got out of the sport for her education."

"You should go save her from Nora. Maybe get a few tips from an expert." Ren advised.

"Yeah, good plan. Thanks. You can have the rest of my 'shrooms."

"Didn't come for _that_ part of the university experience, Yang."

"What? Oh, Rennnnnnnn! I meant the mushrooms. Oh, just shut up." Yang reached across the table to smack her friend. He dodged with ease, a shit-eating grin on his face. "See you later, Ren."

"Go make sure my girlfriend doesn't scare off the 'best boxer ever'." He said sarcastically. Yang stood up, her back cracking as she did. She mussed up Ren's hair, and he laughed. Nora waved her over. Yang dodged around a tall green-haired guy carrying a really full tray, and he grumbled.

"Pyrrha, this is my friend, Yang. Yang's a boxer too. You should hang out and be besties!" Nora said when Yang approached.

"Pleasure to meet you, Yang." Pyrrha held out her hand. Yang shook it.

"Same to you, Pyrrha. I assume you don't want me fawning over you?"

"That would be correct. I get enough fervent admiration from people as is."

"Understood. Although can I say how awesome it was when you knocked out Cinder Fall?"

Pyrrha dipped her head in response.

"She was an exceptional fighter and I got lucky." Pyrrha said humbly.

"She's just fibbing, Yang. I bet it was an easy fight." Nora said. Pyrrha blushed.

"Nora, I think Ren wanted you back." Yang said pointedly.

"Ooh, good idea! See you later, Pyrrha!" Nora ran back to their table and tackled Ren from behind.

"I'm sorry for her. We really need to invest in a leash and muzzle." Yang gestured. Pyrrha laughed.

"It's quite alright, Yang. I think she's funny. A bit hyper, obviously, but that's alright."

"Yeah, she's been like that for as long as I've known her."

"I'd love to hear any stories you have about her. You know, for blackmail." Pyrrha smiled.

"I'll tell you sometime. Maybe in return for tips from the greatest amateur boxer ever?" Yang teased. Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

"What a deal. Come along then. I just need to grab some bacon." Pyrrha dragged Yang back to the food, where Weiss had returned for more salad. Yang made eye contact with Weiss, but the other woman turned away in favour of some iceberg lettuce.

"I was unaware Weiss Schnee was attending Beacon." Pyrrha commented.

"Tell me about it. She's my roomie." Yang muttered. Pyrrha gasped.

"That's incredible! Think how much you could learn from her!"

"Except she's kind of a bitch."

"Oh, that's a shame."

"You're telling me."

...

"Yang, your right foot needs to be further back. I told you this last time." Yang rolled her eyes, but followed Pyrrha's instructions. She had to acknowledge that Pyrrha's advice was sound, and she was hitting the dummy with even more force. Yang hit the dummy with a right cross, then followed with a flurry to its torso. The spring it was mounted on squeaked ominously.

"Stop rotating your shoulder so much. And hop from foot to foot. You can dodge attacks better." Pyrrha paced behind the dummy, her long hair falling freely down her back. Yang rolled her shoulders and started hopping. She dodged an imaginary strike and smashed the dummy in the face. The dummy bounced off of Pyrrha's shoulder and back at Yang, who dodged.

"You've got a lot of power, but no style. That will allow you to take down amateur fighters, but not the more experienced ones. And there will be a lot of the latter in the Blitz. I assume you wish to compete in the Blitz, right?"

"Yeah. That's the goal."

"Alright. You'll need to train a lot harder and for a lot longer if you want to have any chance."

"Yeah, yeah. You should spar with me sometime instead of making me hit this flimsy piece of shit." Yang punched the dummy so hard that the spring almost snapped.

"I'll consider it. But until then, keep hitting."


	3. Stuttering Mess

"Velvet, Blake, can we get back on topic?" Weiss interrupted the two women from their talk about their heterochromia.

"Yes, Queen Weiss, we'll get right on that." Blake said sarcastically, but she did get back to her studying.

"Weiss, what's your take on this?" Velvet asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Well, I know that Lear is insane, that's obvious. And Cordelia obviously loves Lear more than Goneril and Regan do. Even France realises this. Cordelia gets the shitty end of the stick. And what the hell's with banishing Kent? He's served Lear for years and years. One disagreement and he's out?"

"Kings in Shakespeare's plays are assholes." Blake commented.

"MACBETH." Velvet fake-coughed. Blake and Weiss laughed.

"Gloucester is totally screwed, though. Edmund's gonna pull some shit. I hope Edgar gets through the play alright." Blake said.

"Oh yeah, he seems like a good son. Although, I can totally see Edmund's point of view. He's got a point."

"It's not his fault that he's a bastard." Velvet said thoughtfully.

"True enough. Weiss, your roomie is coming." Blake pointed over Weiss's shoulder. Weiss sighed. Yang was carrying a huge textbook and her messenger bag was bulging with paper.

"Weiss, some idiot in my World Religions class thinks he can woo you over through song and dance. I told him to fuck off for you."

"And what makes you think I couldn't do that myself?"

"Um…"

"And maybe I would've liked a little song and dance."

"Not from him. Trust me."

"Perhaps. Is that all you came to say?"

"Nah. I've got some work to do." Yang grabbed the unoccupied chair beside Weiss. She slammed her textbook on the table, and it jumped a little. Velvet scooted away slightly.

"Hi, I'm Yang. And you are?" Yang held her hand out to Blake. The woman introduced herself and Velvet.

"We've all known each other since childhood." Weiss explained. "Blake's parents run a company that rivalled my father's back in the day. Our parents had a lot of meetings, and Blake was sometimes dragged along. We became quick friends, and we met Velvet at a business conference when we were about nine years old."

"My dad runs a graphic design company. He designs everything for the Schnee Conglomerate."

"How cool that you all went to the same university." Yang said.

"Yeah. We kinda made a pact when we were in high school together." Blake said.

"Cool. Whatcha working on?"

"King Lear. We've gotta analyse the first two scenes." Velvet answered.

"I read that to my sister for a bedtime story when she was a kid. She loved Shakespeare."

"Inferring that you're older than her." Weiss said dryly.

"I am. She's two years younger than me."

"Wait, what?"

"Would your sister happen to be Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. You know her?"

"We're in the Anime Club together. She's pretty cool."

"Is your sister some kind of prodigy?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah. She's kind of a genius." Yang spoke with a tone of pride in her voice.

"Hard to believe you're related." Weiss said. Yang looked wounded. "Sorry, that was mean."

"It's all good. So, do you think Edmund will succeed in his nefarious plans?"

...

Weiss held her pillow tight over her ears. She knew it wasn't Yang's fault that she snored so loudly, but it grated on Weiss's nerves anyways. She grumbled and tried to get back to sleep. When the sound of Yang's breathing made sleep impossible, Weiss resigned herself to a sleepless night. She flicked on her bedside lamp, and opened her copy of King Lear to the third scene. If Shakespeare couldn't put her to sleep, nothing would. She felt exhaustion take her around the end of the first act. When she woke in the morning, there was a mug of coffee on her bedside table, and she'd been tucked in. The mug was sitting on top of a post-it note. Weiss moved the mug aside.

'Hey, noticed you were kinda studying late into the night. Good on you. See you later, Yang.'

Weiss smiled. She sipped at the coffee. A bit too sweet, but manageable. She quickly finished it. She got dressed in her usual outfit of a skirt and a blouse, and left the room, her bookbag over her shoulder. A young woman dressed all in red, whom Weiss recognised from the first day, was out in the hall, talking with Coco.

"Maybe you and I could… hang out." The woman said, winking at Coco.

"Rubes, not only am I three years older than you, Yang would kill me. No cigar."

"Awww, what a shame. I'd love to see what's under that sweater." Ruby purred. Coco smacked her upside the head.

"You're cute, but you're not that cute." Coco walked away, leaving Ruby grinning cheekily. She spotted Weiss.

"Hey, you're Yang's roomie, right?"

"And you're Ruby, I assume."

"This is correct. 'Sup, cutie?" Ruby sidled up to Weiss. Weiss blushed.

"I'm flattered, but not interested."

"Good. Me neither. I'll go for a lot of girls, but not my sister's roommate. That's a little weird."

"That's a relief."

"Where you headed? Class?"

"Library."

"Same here. Shall I escort you?" Ruby held out her arm. Weiss giggled.

"Thanks for the offer." Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm.

"You're supposed to like loop your arm around mine." Ruby complained.

"Deal with it. So, you're the flirtatious sister, eh?"

"Actually, not really. I appear to be smooth as hell, but I'm a stuttering mess when I'm talking to someone I actually like. Yang's the same, just less smooth, and she's far more messy when talking to someone she likes."

"I'll...uh...keep that in mind?"

"Yang said you were cute, but I didn't think you were _this_ cute." Ruby said. _Yang thinks I'm cute?_ Weiss blushed.

"Didn't know she thought that." She said hurriedly. Ruby noticed.

"You think she's cute too, eh? Well, future sister-in-law, treat my sister right, and I won't kill you."

"Ohmygod, stop."

"Just teasing ya, Weissy. Oooh, teasing you is gonna be fuuuuuun."

AN

Hey, hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Blitz. I want this fic to be more of a fun adventure compared to Starseed, which will remain quite serious. (Shameless self-advertising: Chapter 14 of Starseed came out yesterday. Go check it out) I kinda love the version of Ruby I wrote here. And keep in mind that Yang is a mess when she's talking to someone she really likes. Heh heh. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow when I drop another RWBY drabble in Love Was Still Around. There may even be two drabbles (seriously depends on how exhausted I am tomorrow.)

Oooh, I got a Dark Brotherhood (Skyrim) hoodie today and it's so freaking rad. I love it

Catch you on the flipside,

-Abby


	4. Budding Friendship

"JUST DO IT." Someone roared, startling Weiss. The other students in the quad turned to look at whomever had yelled.

"YESTERDAY, YOU SAID TOMORROW, SO JUST DO IT."

Weiss facepalmed. That fucking meme had been repeated every bloody day by her graduating class, without fail. A short girl with ginger hair was staring down a scrawny blonde dude. Weiss put her earbuds in and cranked up Adele. She turned back to her textbook. She still had five pages left in the chapter, and the pages were chock-full of text.

"NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!" _Shut the fuck up, holy shit._

"JUST…." The short girl waited for everybody to fully pay attention, and in unison, about a hundred voices shouted "DO IT."

"I hate this fucking school." Weiss muttered to herself. She scrolled through her music until she found some that were quite a bit angrier than Adele.

"I think it's pretty awesome." Yang sat down on the bench beside Weiss.

"Holy shit! For fuck's sake, Yang, don't do that."

"Sorry, Ice Queen. Whatcha reading? Ew, economics. Nerrrrd."

"Yang, this is my work. This is what I'm learning. I wouldn't expect you to know, going for a degree in Medieval Studies or something equally useless."

"I'm learning physics and kinetics. Double major." Yang said.

"Holy shit. I underestimated you. Sorry."

"No problem. What're you listening to?" Yang pulled an earbud away from Weiss and stuck it in her own ear. "Ooh, Disturbed! Never would've figured you for a fan. Nice taste, Princess."

Weiss snatched the earbud back.

"Just because we're roommates doesn't mean we need to be friends."

"But it really freaking helps, doesn't it?" Yang teased. Weiss looked into Yang's lilac eyes, and her resistance crumbled.

"You can try." Weiss said.

"Yayyyyy. Weiss, is Nora about to dropkick that guy? He was the one that wanted to serenade you, by the way." Weiss looked up.

"It would appear that he has angered her somewhat. You know her?"

"Yeah, long story. Nora, put him down! STOP BENCHPRESSING HIM!" Yang took off toward the ginger girl, who was holding the blonde guy up with one arm.

"How the hell is she doing that?" Weiss asked aloud. The girl was average in muscle mass, but she was lifting a man about a hundred fifty pounds. Yang grabbed the guy from Nora, and set him gently on the ground. He ran full tilt in the direction of the Applied Sciences Building. Nora yelled after him.

"DON'T LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS."

Yang flicked Nora in the forehead. Weiss could hear the girl yelp. Yang grinned and walked back toward Weiss.

"Well, wasn't that just so impressive?" Weiss said sarcastically.

"I know I am, but what are you?" Yang winked. Weiss blushed.

"What are you, five?"

"I know I am-"

"Shut up, Yang!" Weiss laughed. Yang reclaimed her spot beside Weiss.

"Knew I could make you smile, Ice Queen." Yang nudged Weiss with her elbow. Weiss stopped her music.

"So you wanna be friends with me, huh?"

"Well, yeah. I think you could be pretty cool, pun not intended, and I do like a challenge."

"Har har. Soooo, how does one become friends with someone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um, I don't really have many friends. And it's been a long time since I made a new one."

"Oh. Be more sociable, yo."

"I will be as introverted as I please, Yang." Weiss snapped.

"Sorry!"

"It's alright. I'm just not good at the whole 'socializing' thing. Blake and Velvet have been my entire social life for basically my whole life, minus the boys my father tried to set me up with in high school."

"Ew, he actually does that?"

"Only the sons of other rich white dudes. It's kinda bullshit."

"Yeah, screwwwwww that.'

"In a way, I should be grateful. Without his constant interference, I might not have been so over boys that I'd decide to check out girls."

"Holy shit, something we got in common. Yep, we're gonna gossip about cute girls, calling it right now." Yang grinned.

"Is that so? What if our types are radically different?"

"Well, we can still geek out about the girls we think are cute. I think it's a win-win."

Weiss laughed.

"It's a plan, then. Do you think Nora's cute?"

"In a way, yeah, but I've known her for so long and she's dating Ren. And they're freaking perfect, so there's no way in hell that I'm disrupting that."

"Wise move, Yang."

"Hey, you wanna grab some coffee? My classes were boring and I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks for the coffee this morning, by the way." Weiss and Yang stood up, Weiss shoving her textbook into her messenger bag.

"I thought you could use it. I hope the studying was worth it." The women headed along the path to the university's coffee shop.

"Totally was. Oh, I met your sister this morning."

"Cool! Did you two get along?"

"She was very friendly." Weiss blushed as she recalled just _how_ friendly Ruby had been.

"Yeah, she makes friends everywhere she goes. I hope she didn't flirt with you."

"Oh, she did. Quite a bit."

"Oops. Want me to tell her that you're off-limits?"

"I can tell her myself, Yang. But thanks."

"No problem, m'lady."

"Oh please don't do that."

...

The women ordered their coffees (Yang was slightly dismayed when she realised she'd asked for too much sugar in Weiss's morning coffee) and found a table in a dimly lit corner to sit down at.

"So, one thing friends do is tell each other about themselves. What's your story, Weiss?" Yang said.

"I'm Weiss Schnee. I'm the heiress to the Schnee Conglomerate and all its subsidiaries. My grandfather named me his heir over my sister, Winter, and my father. My father's been running the company in trust until I turn 18, which is next month. When I turn 18, I'll draft a contract which allows my father to stay at the head of the company until I graduate from here."

"That's fascinating and all, but I don't really care. I wanna know about _you_. What do you like? What do you dislike? What did you want to be when you were a child? Are you close with your sister, as Ruby and I are?"

"Oh. Um, I don't really know what to say. Nobody really asks about me."

"Just the company, or the heiress, am I right?"

"Yeah. I hate to sound bitter, but nobody outside of Blake and Velvet care about me as a person. Well, Winter too, and of course, you."

"Glad I can be on that list."

"You're too kind." Weiss smiled. "Hmm, what do I like? I never got to do much for pleasure when I was a kid. I guess I didn't much of a childhood, per se. Winter and I were educated in business from a very early age. We'd play Monopoly and chess, to finetune our minds for strategy. On the weekends, Winter and I would play piano or write poetry so our minds would adapt to creativity, and we'd be able to adapt our business practices."

"Where is Winter? Is she in high school?"

"No, she's older than me, which admittedly doesn't quite guarantee anything. She moved to Mistral, so she could 'find herself'. I understand what she means by it, but I think it's foolish. She's going to be my right hand when I gain control of the Conglomerate." Weiss paused. "You aren't trying to be friends with me just so you can get money, are you?"

"What? No. No way in hell." Yang protested.

"Yeah, sorry. I gotta break out of the habit of suspecting everyone. After all, I've got four years of socialising to do and that won't go well if I think everyone's out to get me."

"Cheers to that." Yang lifted her coffee cup. Weiss tapped it with her own. "So, Weiss. What do you not like? You know, for future reference, so I don't fuck up."

Weiss thought for a second.

"Well, aside from arrogant men, perhaps inequality. It sounds cheap coming from someone so wealthy but I hate how people can't afford to live on minimum wage. As soon as I take hold of the company, I'm gonna hire a shitload of people that live below the poverty line. And that's not even to mention inequality based on gender, sexual orientation, race, etc. I'm gonna fight that. I refuse to profit in a world that's so unequal."

Yang clapped a few times.

"We could make a caring person of you yet." She said. Weiss glared at her.

"I care. I just don't show it much. I had that beaten out of me. Not literally, but...aw, what the hell." Weiss grumbled. She finished her coffee.

"Sorry." Yang said sheepishly.

"This whole friendship thing is exhausting." Weiss commented. Yang gave a small smile.

"Sometimes it is. But it's still the most beautiful thing in the world."

"What, our friendship that barely exists?"

"I meant friendship in general, but whatever helps you sleep at night." Yang grabbed Weiss's empty coffee cup and lobbed it into the trash.

"Speaking about sleeping at night, stop fucking snoring." Weiss said.

"Oops. That's still happening?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck. I was hoping it would stop as soon as I got out of Patch. It's rather dry back home, and it's a quite a lot more humid here."

"Isn't Patch an island?"

"Yeah."

"Then how the hell isn't it slightly humid?"

"No idea. It's a weird place, I guess."

"Must've been to produce you and Ruby."

"Well, shit." Yang raised an eyebrow. "Bringing out the sass, I see."

"It's one of my many talents."

"Ah well. Sorry for the snoring. If it disrupts your sleeping, just poke me."

"Will do."

"Aw shit, I gotta go. Ruby's got a soccer match in like five minutes. I'll see you tonight." Yang knocked over her chair as she stood up.

"Oh. Tell her good luck for me."

"She'll already be on the field with how late I am. I totally forgot. Bye." Yang ran out of the shop. Weiss resigned herself to walking back to the dorm to study. When she left the shop, she could still see Yang running, her huge mane of hair giving her away. Weiss pulled a scarf out of her bag and wound it around her neck. A few people yelled at her, asking for handouts or sexual favours. Weiss bit down the urge to yell back. Nothing would come of lashing out like a child.

...

"Ruby won her first match!" Yang burst into the room. Weiss grabbed the remote for her stereo and turned the volume up. Lily Allen screeched out of the speakers.

"Point taken. Night." Yang flopped onto her bed and was asleep within seconds.

"What even?" Weiss stared at her roommate's prone form. "Fuck, I wish I could do that." She turned off the stereo so she wouldn't become a hypocrite and interrupt Yang's sleep. The numbers in her textbook were starting to blur anyways. It was time for bed. Fairly certain that Yang was asleep, she didn't even bother hiding herself as she changed into her pajamas. She tossed her dirty clothes into the laundry bin. It was absolutely full of Yang's tops, and it was Weiss's turn to do the washing. She groaned and fell onto her bed. It was a struggle for the next day, anyways. She closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep. An hour later, with a lot of tossing and turning, she was still awake. Yang's breathing was heavy and loud, but thankfully, she wasn't snoring. Yet.

Weiss tucked her hands under her cheek and turned toward Yang. The blonde's back was to Weiss, and her shorts had slid down, revealing rather too much skin. Weiss turned away quickly, her heart racing.

"Stop." She told herself. "Bad idea."

Cue the snoring. Weiss groaned. Yang's advice echoed in her head, and she sat up. Weiss shuffled over to Yang's bed, and poked her. Yang kept on snoring. Poke. Snore. Poke. Snore. Poke.

Yang grabbed onto Weiss's hand and rolled onto her front, dragging Weiss onto Yang's bed.

"Shit!" Weiss found herself face to face with Yang, who was still sound asleep. But no longer snoring. Yang relinquished her hold on Weiss's hand, and her arm dropped heavily. Weiss could count Yang's individual eyelashes, and could smell her breath. Despite not brushing her teeth, Yang was breathing out mint. Weiss slowly moved away from Yang. As soon as she broke contact, Yang started snoring again.

"For fuck's sake." Weiss put her hand on Yang's arm to shake her awake. Yang immediately became quiet. Weiss cautiously took her hand away. As she expected, Yang started up again.

"This is gonna be awkward." Weiss muttered. She sat beside Yang, and laid down on her back. Yang breathed peacefully. Weiss closed her eyes, and when Yang's arm curled around her midriff, they shot open again. Yet Weiss had to admit that she was pretty comfortable in this position. She closed her eyes again, and within seconds, she was asleep.

AN

It's Winter Break for me starting tomorrow. That means more time for writing. More time for writing means better quality and more words per chapter. So, enjoy the second chapter of Blitz in as many days, and I'll see you tomorrow with a late RWBY drabble. Should be released sometime around noon EST.

Thanks for reading, (AND HOW DOES THIS STORY HAVE SO MANY FOLLOWERS?! It just got another four today, I think!)

-Abby


	5. Frigid Winter

CN: Homophobia, one homophobic slur, reference to Summer's death.

"You trying to seduce me?" Yang spoke directly in Weiss's ear. The heiress opened her eyes blearily.

"I can explain." She groaned. She tried to roll away from Yang, but she fell onto the floor.

"I mean, not that I was complaining, cuddle buddy, but I'd love to hear this explanation." Yang helped Weiss stand up.

"You were snoring."

"So you decided to be my big spoon?" Yang's eyes twinkled.

"You stopped snoring when I touched you, and started up again when I let go. And I really wanted some sleep."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable for you. I really need to get those Breathe Right strips."

"Yeah, you probably should. I'd rather not sleep in the same bed again."

Yang frowned but went back to a neutral expression so fast that Weiss thought she'd imagined it.

"It was quite a shock when I realised I wasn't alone. I was wondering if I'd gotten drunk and picked someone up at a bar. You would get so pissed."

"Yeah, maybe a little." Weiss cracked her back. Yang winced when she heard the popping.

"I'm a boxer, and that sounded more painful than any hit I've taken."

"It would make sense that you're a boxer, you brute." Weiss muttered.

"How rude of you, cuddle buddy."

Weiss's phone buzzed. She picked it up and sat in her own bed. Yang got out of bed, grabbing her clothes for the day from her dresser. She ducked into the adjoined bathroom to change. Weiss unlocked her phone to check the text.

"Holy shit, Winter's coming back from Mistral!"

"Wait, what? Already?" Yang's voice was muffled by the bathroom door.

"Yeah. She wants to see how I'm doing in university. It'll be a short visit."

"Nice! I get to meet the sis you talk so highly of."

"Maybe. Have you got class this afternoon?"

"I've got training with Pyrrha, but I can skip today."

"Wait, Pyrrha, as in Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you that I know her?"

"No, I believe you neglected to tell me that."

"My bad. We've been training together for a few weeks. I'm trying to qualify for the Blitz next year."

"I don't even know what that is."

"It's a boxing tournament in which fighters from all four countries compete for gold, glory, and a kick-ass belt."

"What?"

Weiss could hear Yang sigh.

"I punch people, I get money." Yang simplified.

"How barbaric." Weiss commented. Her phone buzzed. Winter had sent her a selfie. She was wearing traditional Mistralian garb, complete with the elegant multi-coloured blouse and headdress they were oh-so-fond of in Mistral. She was smiling wider than Weiss had seen in a long while.

"Whatcha smiling at, Weissy?" Yang had left the bathroom. She was wearing black leggings with her emblem on her thighs and her usual tank top and duster. She tossed her dirty clothes into their laundry hamper.

"Mistral was good for Winter, I think." Yang walked over and looked at Weiss's phone.

"She's beautiful." Yang said.

"Rule #1, Yang, don't hit on my sister."

"Already interested in someone else, Princess."

"Don't call me that."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, shut up."

Yang hugged Weiss quickly and ran away, laughing, before Weiss could retaliate.

"Text me when Winter gets here." Yang left their room and closed the door gently behind her. Weiss turned her eyes to Yang's school bag lying on the blonde's bed.

"5, 4, 3, 2." Weiss muttered to herself. Yang burst in.

"SHIT, I FORGOT MY BAG." Yang snagged her back off her bed, then tore out of the room again. Weiss snickered to herself. She picked out a traditional Atlesian outfit to greet Winter with; a petticoat and a long skirt, both with the Schnee Conglomerate logo upon them. She looked at a picture frame in the back of her closet. In the picture, she and Winter were standing side-by-side, arms around each other's shoulders, and smiling widely. It was the day Weiss had gotten her acceptance letter from Beacon. Winter had been saying for months that Weiss was certain to make it into the prestigious university, but when the acceptance letter came, she was the first one to break down and cry tears of joy. Weiss had watched with polite bemusement. Only a few days after that, Winter had left for Mistral. Weiss wondered if her sister had 'found' herself. She got dressed quickly and headed out.

...

"Hey, Yang!" Pyrrha's voice rang out across the quad. Yang looked up from her homework to see the redhead approach her. Despite the early fall chill, she was clad in shorts and a tank top.

"Sorry, Pyrrha, gotta skip training today. I'm meeting Weiss's sister. Apparently she's cool." Yang shrugged.

"Is she Weiss cold?" Pyrrha joked.

"I knew I liked you for a reason. We can catch up on Sunday, right?"

"If you don't mind me going extra tough on you." Pyrrha said. "Listen, I need your advice on something. Say I liked someone. How would I go about asking them out?"

"Why are you asking me?" Yang asked. Pyrrha sat beside her.

"Because you're the closest person I have to a friend at Beacon. And you're probably far more experienced than I am with...dating thingies."

"Are you trying to say something about me?" Yang frowned.

"No!" Pyrrha immediately backpedaled. "I...I haven't dated anyone before, and you seem like you've dated one or two people, which I could be entirely wrong about."

"No, you're not wrong. I've been with a couple of guys. As for asking out somebody, just come out and say it. The worst that can happen is that he or she will say no."

"It's a guy. I'm not into girls. But it's okay if you are, I've got nothing against lesbians!" Pyrrha said quickly.

"There's more than straight and gay, Pyr, but thanks for the support, I guess. So just go ask out this dude. Let him know what a catch you are. If he's got any sort of intelligence, he'll give you a fair shot. And if he's an asshole, you're more than capable of kicking his ass."

"Thank you, Yang. I needed that. Do you know where Nora is? I need to reprimand her for leaving her underwear all across the floor of our room."

"She did what? Freaking Nora."

"Freaking Nora."

Yang's phone buzzed.

"That'll be Weiss. Ah yes, it is. I'll see you later, okay?" Yang stood up.

"Yes, that would be nice. Have a fun time."

"Good luck with your date."

Pyrrha smiled up at Yang.

"I appreciate that a lot, Yang."

Yang patted the boxer's shoulder, and shoved her textbook in her schoolbag.

"Have a good day."

...

Yang saw Weiss and Winter from quite a distance. Their white hair stood out in contrast with the bright colours of the Mistralian diner Weiss said Winter had chosen. Weiss waved Yang over to the table she and Winter occupied. A third chair in between the two sisters was available for Yang.

"Winter, this is my roommate, Yang." The older woman stood up. She was slightly taller than Yang, and in Yang's opinion, a lot more attractive in person.

"Hello, Yang. I've heard a bit about you from Weiss. You really tried befriending her?" Winter's voice seemed rather musical to Yang's ears. Each word was slightly lilting in tone.

"You say that as if I've given up. I'm still trying to be her friend." Yang shrugged. Winter bowed her head slightly, and sat down. Yang pulled her chair out and followed suit. Weiss, sitting on Yang's left, flagged down a waiter. The women ordered water and Winter asked for some sort of pudding for a snack.

"So, as I was asking of Winter before you arrived, what's Mistral like?" Weiss asked.

"It's absolutely beautiful. I was inspired by some of the vistas. I'll be sure to paint them when I go back." Winter smiled.

"And when will that be?"

"Tonight. I only came to see how you are, and to visit. Yang, have you ever been to Mistral?"

"Nah, never had the money to do it. I'm only here on scholarships." Yang sighed.

"Weiss never wanted to go when she was younger. She said it would interfere with her studies."

"Well, it was true. Yang, are you and Ruby both here on scholarships?" Weiss raised her eyebrows.

"Uhhh, in a sense. Like, I think you figured that we're not entirely affluent, right? With my mom disappearing and Ruby's mom dying, our dad wasn't in the best place mentally, and our uncle became an alcoholic, so we lost most of our money. When our dad got his shit together, he promised to put enough money together to get us through university. We kinda knew that he was just bullshitting to make us feel better, so we pushed ourselves to get as much funding as possible. I went into boxing, and Ruby studied for hours on end. So most of our tuition and shit does come from scholarships, but our dad's paying for a bit."

The silence after Yang stopped talking was painfully awkward. Weiss was staring at Yang with her jaw dropped and Winter was frowning. Without looking away from Yang, Winter gently nudged Weiss's mouth shut.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom and...stepmom?" Winter said.

"Yeah, stepmom. Summer. She was kind of amazing. She was in the military. She sacrificed herself to save ten civilians during the Vacuan Crisis. I remember when her commanding officer came to our house to tell us."

"Yang, I'm so sorry." Weiss touched the back of Yang's hand.

"It's alright. It's been over ten years. I'm not over it, but I'm getting there."

"As much as I dislike military, I have to acknowledge the bravery of sacrificing yourself for others." A ringtone sounded from Winter's right. She reached down into her purse and pulled out her scroll.

"Oh dear, it's Father." She muttered. She activated her scroll and left the table. "Hello, Father." She walked out of earshot.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Weiss poked Yang's hand. The blonde turned to face her roommate.

"I didn't think it was relevant."

"Yang, I'm your friend. Any important thing is relevant, and I'd say that's pretty important."

"Sorry, then."

"Oh, don't apologise. I'm glad you felt secure enough to talk about it."

Their waiter arrived with their water and Winter's pudding.

"Thanks." Yang said to the waiter. "Weiss, as I said, I'm mostly over it. For years afterwards, it felt like the pain would never end, and it does still hurt, but I choose to concentrate on her finer moments. Like when she taught little three year old Ruby how to play Go Fish, and Ruby just kept grabbing all the cards from the deck, and making pairs. Or when she taught me how to skate one winter when all the ponds froze up. I do really miss her, but I'm fine. Ruby acted out for months after Summer died, but she saw a therapist for a year, and she's fine now. Every now and then, she'll just go really quiet, and that's when she should be left alone."

Weiss frowned. Her eyes were a bit misty.

"How did you cope? I don't think I'd be able to handle it if my mother died."

"I had to stay strong for Ruby. With our dad and uncle being out-of-sorts, I had to step up. So I shoved all the pain down, and dealt with it. Over the years as Ruby grew up, I came to terms with shit on my own. Figured that I can't devote time to the dead when my little sister is depending on me."

"That's wise. What about your birth mom? Did you ever find out what happened to her?"

"No, and I hope I never do. If she hadn't left, my dad would never have hooked up with Summer, and Ruby wouldn't be alive. So I'm grateful to her for that, but she can go to hell."

"Understandable."

Winter rejoined them, shoving her scroll into her purse.

"Father wanted to know if I'm going to be pursuing a career in art. I told him that it was none of his business." Winter dug into her pudding. Weiss facepalmed.

"Why did you have to mention business?" Weiss groaned.

"I realised my mistake immediately after I said it."

"Did you let him finish his lecture or did you hang up on him?"

"I let him speak his mind. What else can we do, honestly? You know as well as I that if he hadn't been allowed to complain, he'd turn his anger towards you or Mother. Obviously that was not acceptable."

Yang smiled. She rather liked Winter. The woman adopted the same attitude Yang herself had toward her loved ones.

"Sister, why did I have the naive hope of this being the one campus in the world without dykes?" Winter looked over at two women holding hands at another table.

"Winter, I don't think it really matters." Weiss said.

"It's just nasty what they're doing. I saw that kind of filth all over Mistral. I don't know why I expected anything different here."

"They're holding hands. What the hell is so nasty about that?" Yang glared at Winter.

"Okay, that in itself isn't nasty, but obviously what they do is nasty. Relationships should only be a guy and a girl. They're about procreation anyways."

"Uhhh no. That totally excludes couples who don't want kids or can't have kids. Relationships are about love, not babies."

Winter stared at Yang.

"You think there can possibly be love between two people of the same gender? That's ludicrous."

"Those women are looking pretty affectionate."

"Weiss, I don't think I like your roommate anymore."

"Winter, let's just talk about the scenery in Mistral." Weiss pleaded. Yang dug around in her pocket and pulled out a five lien note. She slammed it on the table.

"I'm outta here." She stood up. Weiss frowned.

"I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, sure." Yang walked away, but she couldn't resist stopping by the two women holding hands. "Sorry, I just wanted to say that you two are cute as hell. Keep on rocking."

The women blushed deeply. One of them kissed the other on the cheek.

"Thank you." She then said. Yang saluted and grinned. She turned to give the finger to Winter, who grunted loudly.

...

"That could have gone better." Weiss said as she got back to their room much later.

"No shit. I really don't like her."

"It was going so well, and then she had to bring that up. For someone who doesn't get along with our father very well, she does love his homophobic ideals." Weiss flopped face-first onto her bed.

"So she's gone back to Mistral?"

"Yeah, she's on a plane right now."

"I hope you'll forgive me for saying this, but she's kind of a fucking bitch." Yang said bluntly. Weiss propped her head up on her elbows.

"Okay, she's a bit of an idiot when it comes to respecting people, but that doesn't make her a bitch. Don't insult my sister."

"No, being a bigoted twat makes her a bitch." Yang sighed. Weiss sat straight up.

"I just told you not to insult my sister. How would you like it if I insulted Ruby?"

"Ruby has never been a bitch, and she's certainly never been bigoted, so good luck insulting her personality."

"Stop calling Winter a bitch!"

"Tell her to stop acting like one."

"Go fuck yourself, Yang!" Weiss raged.

"Nah, I think I'd rather get a girl to do that for me. Just to see how pissed Winter gets, and to see if she'll eventually pull that stick out of her ass."

"Yang, shut up! You don't know what Winter has gone through!"

"Doesn't give her the right to be an asshole to people who have never done anything to hurt her. Oh noooo, they may or may not have the same type of genitals. Oh nooooo, they're holding hands and there might be a little bit of kissing. Oh noooo, they might have sex, like many other couples in the world. How dare they! This hurts my tiny little bigoted worldview!" Yang said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't need to hear this bullshit." Weiss got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Almost immediately, Yang heard knocking. She spotted Weiss's keycard on her bedside table.

"Let me in!" Weiss's voice rang through the door.

"Nah. Go hitch a ride to Mistral. Winter would love to welcome you." Yang laid back into her pillows and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost immediately.

AN

HELLOOOOOOOOO.

I'm not dead, guys. Just really, really exhausted. It's been a long month of not being able to write this. So, as is the case with us nerds most of the time, I'm an introvert. I love my alone time, and I can only socialise with my friends and loved ones. My dad pretends introversion isn't a thing, and he decided to force me to hang out with his friends all over Christmas break. By the time Boxing Day rolled around, I was mentally exhausted. I'm still trying to shake that. Added on top of the stress I was dealing with over schoolwork, I was also physically exhausted. I had a looooot of work to do this month for various classes (and my Law team won second place in the city for a fake murder trial. It was awesome. But then I literally did all the work for an in-class trial because my teammates refused to do anything, and we still lost), and exams are starting up now, so I'm stressed off my ass. I'm not trying to make excuses for a month without an update, but that's how it is. I honestly tried writing over the final few days of 2015, but it wasn't turning out properly. I was dragging events from Starseed into Blitz, and vice versa, so it wasn't good. I will be getting back into my two fics, forgoing the Drabbles until I think of good short stories, but I've got a lot of time to make up for. So, next week when we have a break in between semesters, I'll be writing my ass off for you guys. So, enjoy the longest Blitz chapter yet!

Thank you for your patience everyone. I love you all.

(Is it just me or is canon RWBY more painful than most fics now? Scared af of Episode 10 this weekend.)

-Abby


End file.
